At Sixes and Sevens
by Oblivion Keeper
Summary: Welcome to the Smash Manor, where everyone seems to get along with everybody but you. Marth definitely feels the love now. Ike can't say he does. Ike's a bit slow people. Give him time. Active IkeMarth. Rated for language really. Ike's a potty mouth.:
1. Opportunus Ianua

Began Typing: 1:06 PM 6/15/2008 -

Uploaded: Much later

* * *

At Sixes and Sevens- Chapter 1 (Opportunus Ianua)

* * *

The man stalked down the large regal hallway, his large frame slightly stooped as his fingers caressed the bridge of his nose. Needless to say, it hurt. Damn straight it should hurt too. After all, he had walked blindly into a metal door. A non-stationary metal door with a large and irritable geruda throwing it open from the other side. He was merely unfortunate to be at the receiving end of the accelerating wall-o-doom. Now, instead of heading for the dining room like he had intended, he swerved en route to the bathroom. He was sure there would be a large red mark or two on his nose, but he figured he should check the damage anyways.

As he made his way down the hall, stumbling over the many vibrant rugs that loomed just out of his vision placed to cover the slippery tile, he was sure he saw an unfamiliar male elf adorned in a stupid green hat and a tunic in tights walk by laughing at him. At least he wasn't wearing a stupid hat and didn't serve Santa Claus year round... He smiled to himself, anxious to see the blond haired pixie again.

He shoved the swinging bathroom door open carelessly, meeting some resistance and an 'eep' of surprise, followed by a hiss of pain. He stuck his head through the small crack he had created moments before in the door. There was another male (surprise, men's restroom!) on the other side of the door with sapphire hair that rivaled his own. He was much more slender and wore an armor breastplate with a long cape draped over his shoulders, not unlike himself. The startling difference was how feminine the boy looked. He even topped this fact off with a golden tiara, complete with a small cobalt gem in the center. He seemed to be afflicted with the door-meets-nose syndrome. He himself had guessed it was contagious. "What'd YOU do?" He asked the new man.  
He received nothing less thatn a glare in return. "YOU hit me with the door!" The cerulean eyes pierced him in anger.

He shrugged it off, throwing the door open fully, causing his new acquittance to hop back in surprise, only to avoid being hit by the door once again. The smaller male watched as he leaned over the sink, surveying any difference in his node, his hand clasped gently over his own. "Do you not have anything you would like to say?" He asked.

The man at the sink looked at him out of the corners of his eyes. "Yeah. The name's Ike."

"...My name is Marth...anything else?"

Ike shrugged. What'd this kid want from him anyways? Marth huffed, his shoulders heaving slightly as he turned and stormed out of the bathroom, a look of distaste carved on his face Apparently, he hadn't gotten it. Ike didn't quite understand. Then again, there were a lot of things he didn't understand and this one could be easily added to the pile. The last one was how did he end up jumping worlds. However, as far as he was concerned, it was unimportant. As long as he brought honor to the Greil Mercenaries, he didn't quite care. "Onward!" He cheered, throwing his fist in the air. "To victory!" His stomach grumbled in protest a moment afterward, he adding, "and dinner!"

* * *

A little later and somewhere else.

* * *

The monumental dining room table was impossibly large and held large reservoirs of food on its banks. It was only probable cause that he would end up across from the man who had hit him with a door just earlier and not apologized. He was not sure his appetite would stay with him much longer as the acclaimed slob shoved leg after leg of chicken into his gaping mouth while gasping for air. His eye twitched slightly. This man was disgusting.

It seemed that as he thought these words, Ike looked up at him. He extended a greasy chicken leg. "Whant fum?" He asked, food still half chewed and only partially in his mouth.  
He jumped, slightly backing away. "No." He stated firmly.

"Suit yourself, princess."

Marth's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" It was all he could do not to grind his teeth together.

The man glanced up from his quickly emptying plate, eyes narrowing slightly. "What? Princess?"

Marth crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair with a distasteful huff. 'What an arrogant, self-centered, self-loving, ego-weilding, club slinging...' His thoughts trailed off, not deviating from this path as several people at the table glanced up at a piece of paper floating down from the ceiling towards the center of the table. A newcomer, an angel with unruly and spiky auburn hair with large feathery wings caught it, examining it closely. "What is it?" He questioned.

"It's probably tomorrow's battles!" Peach, a princess from the Mushroom kingdom cheered. "Open it, open it!"

Ike pried it rudely from Pit's hands, ripping the seam with his teeth. "Slob..." Marth mumbled under his breath.

Ike obviously heard it because he paused momentarily and glared at Marth before opening the letter. "Tomorrow's rounds will be team battles," He read aloud,"It'll be Ganondorf and Link vs. Peach and Zelda, Fox and Olimar vs. Falco and Yoshi..." He continued down the list, reading until the final match-ups. There were four people left, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Marth, and himself. He could almost hear Marth mentally praying he was with Bowser. "Bowser and Donkey Kong vs. Ike and Marth."

Everyone hopped to their feet and split off into their teams, likely going to practice. Everybody except Marth and Ike, that is. They sat at the table, still shooting dagger-glares at each other. Marth spoke first. "I do not like you."

Ike nearly grinned. "I don't like you much either."

"It is good to see the feeling is mutual. Let us just handle this like mature adults, agreed?"

"Sure, yeah, yeah..." He was already contemplating replacing his partner's mouthwash with ammonia anyways...

"Now, if we stick to a decisive battle strategy, we can be out of each other's way and still fight effectively. If we start off..."

Ike was only half listening, his feet propped up on the table. 'You don't need tactics to win,' He tought in a daze, 'just crush everyone before they can crush you. I don't see what he's so worked up about...' "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Soren would've killed him if he'd heard that monologue.

"Good. I look forward to seeing as little as possible of you until tomorrow. Good day."

Ike wanted to say something back, but the good lord had not blessed him with quick wit. He merely stumbled over his words as Marth disappeared into the extensive hallways beyond the dining room doors. "Argh! You're so... You...forget it!"

Ike couldn't help but hope Bowser have his new teammate a good pummeling tomorrow. He'd like to do it himself actually. Unfortunately, Ike's torment was not over. I'm not that merciful. After taking a quick swig of juice, he headed to the front desk to get his room key. The strange purple-shiny woman there waved as a greeting. No one expected her to say 'hello'. After all, she had no mouth. She waited patiently as Ike tried to figure out why she couldn't talk. Finally, to her relief, he stated his name. "I'm Ike." He stated, speaking slowly as if she was retarded or like she spoke a foreign language.

The faceless, if not irritable, wire frame of the female nodded and turned around, taking one of the one thousand new keys off its hook. She placed it on the counter, making a point to make the engraved number on the base as evident as possible. Ike squinted to see the triple digits. "110?" He asked, glancing around. "Where's that"

She merely pointed at at nearby map to answer. Ike flashed a swift smile, scooping the keys off the counter and into his palm. "Thanks!"

Ike headed off, following corridors, hallways, and even some staircases until he found a large oak door with the golden numbers 1, 1, 0 on it. He seized the knob and attempted to open it. Locked. He stuck the key in, turning it and hearing a satisfying CLICK as the tumblers fell into place. He pushed the door open roughly with his palm, glancing around.

The room was small, but he had expected less. There was just about one of everything: one full kitchen set, one desk, one dresser, one closet, one refrigerator, one large box with a reflective screen, and one bed. However, the last fact nagged at him. One bed. But it was a bunk bed. He could see certain imprints in the floor where furniture had once been, the actual furniture moved strategically about the room. The furniture must've been moved to open up access to the balcony. Funny...he didn't know they were upstairs. Ike could only come to one conclusion. He had a roommate. Well...that was his roomie's problem, 'cause he called the top bunk.

He ran over to the ladder, tossing his own satchel up. Just as his right fist grasped the fifth rung of the ladder, he heard footsteps halt in the doorway. "You have GOT to be kidding me..." A voice moaned.

What dumb luck. Now he was rooming with the princess. "I call top bunk." He stated simply, proceeding to climb up to the bed.

"Fine, fine. Suit yourself. I prefer the hallway anyways."

Marth walked over to the other bag, picking it up as if he were going to leave. Suddenly an intercom turned on and a booming voice called, "Hello? Is this thing working?...Ahem...For our first announcement, all smashers are required to stay in their assigned rooms. I repeat..."

Ike couldn't help but grin as Marth thumped his head against the wall gently, likely lamenting his misfortune. Marth turned abruptly and faced Ike, looking only slightly less than irritable. "What are the odds that announcement goes off now?"

Ike tried not to smile, but Marth already knew he was. He didn't seem to care. Marth replaced the bag in the corner and sat down at the chair to the desk. His head thumped slightly as he pressed it into his folded arms. Ike climbed down the ladder, thumping Marth on the back just hard enough to make his nose meet the wood. "Cheer up, roomie!" He stifled his laughter as Marth sat up and rubbed his nose. "Rooming with me won't be so bad!"

Marth sighed. "Fine, but we need some limitations. For one, keep your stuff off of my bed and the desk."

"Then keep your stuff off of MY bed AND the couch!"

Marth shook his head. "So be it. Whatever food we bring is our own, understand?"

Ike nodded. "Alright! Just stay out of my stuff!"

"I could say the same."

Ike turned his back to Marth. The princess irritated him to no end. The new roomies began to settle down in the room. Everything they hadn't already claimed, they split into twos. Marth occupied the left side of the dresser, Ike the right and so on. However, when they came to the large reflective box, they weren't sure how to divide it. "What IS it?" Ike poked the surface of the box curiously.

"I...I do not know." Marth grumbled, examining it closely. "For safety precautions, we should just leave it-! What are you doing!?"

Suddenly, the screen lit up with color, people on the inside. Marth hopped back in surprise while Ike only moved closer. "?" He shook the contraption slightly.

"Do not touch it!" Marth yelled. "Leave it alone!"

"No, i've got it, I swear!" Ike prodded the frame. Now the people were yelling.

Marth covered his ears, wincing. "Turn it off!" Marth screamed.

Finally, after several more attempts by Ike, the screen returned to its former darkened state, leaving Marth to sigh in relief. Ike glanced back at him. "I vote we leave the tiny people in the box alone."

Marth gave him a funny look. "What?"

"Well, they didn't like it when they touch their box!"

"Alright. I am going to bed, try to keep your idiocy to a minimum."

Ike made a face. "Yeah...well..." There was that quick wit again.

Marth, however, chose not to call him out on it. Ike figured he must be really tired, then. Ike stood and watched as Marth sat down at the foot of his own bed, taking the large gem off his cape and letting the cloth slide off. He reached behind himself and began to toil with the straps of his armor. He looked at Ike oddly. "What are you staring at?"

"I'm not sure." Ike teased.

Marth gave him a heavy glare, Ike feeling the temperature around him lower significantly. "Your dull-witted jokes are wasted on me, neanderthal."

The mercenary grinned. "Goodnight then, princess."

Marth fumed silently. What an ass! But he wouldn't let him ruin his battle tomorrow. He would need his rest. Marth left his tunic on, turning in the bed so he faced the wall. Ike simply smiled. He was sure going to have fun with the princess...

* * *

I know it doesn't seem like it, but this is an IkexMarth story. Does anyone get the title? It means 'Meet the door' in Latin. I figured is was appropriate. Does not own Fire Emblem, Super Smash Brothers Brawl (well...I have a COPY is that's what you're riding at), or anything belonging anywhere near, touching, under or within the overall reach of...Nintendo. I also do not own a television. Really. It's my parents'. I cannot spell today! The spell checker mocks me!


	2. Payback

Began typing: 6:32 PM 6/15/2008 -

Posted: 7/09/2008-

Special thanks to those who've favorited! Thanks, Victoria-BlackHeart, Shadow Petal, HOT Fries, and my first, Almond28!

* * *

At Sixes and Sevens- Chapter 2 ( Payback)

* * *

"**OUCH!**"

Marth, eyes still shut and just waking from sleep, let a smile tug at his lips. He didn't have to look to know what had happened to his roommate. Ike had upset him to insomnia the night before, so he...disposed...of the ladder. Ike obviously hadn't checked to make sure it was still there before stepping off.

At this point, he could feel Ike's eyes on him. "Y'know," He grumbled irritably, "you're not as funny as you think you are."

"Says you." Marth opened one eye, seeing a large bruise on Ike's shoulder. He was satisfied.

Ike stepped aside as Marth stood from the bed, headed towards the bathroom. He leaned back against the wall, awaiting his results. Remember how he was planning on switching a certain someone's something with ammonia? Well... Sure enough, within four minutes of Marth going in, coughing and gagging could be heard, along with cries of, "What the hell!?"

Marth erupted from the bathroom, giving Ike a deep glare. "**You** are a dastard." He spat.

Ike shrugged as Marth wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He was satisfied at his revenge. Breakfast was unpleasant. Both had poured themselves a bowel of cereal and gave the other a glare of dislike from across the table. Neither spoke as they headed down towards the arena. Their match was scheduled to start in ten minutes. They prepared separately, meeting up again at the stadium entrance. Marth looked up at Ike as they stood there. He looked serious. "Stay out of my way."

Ike huffed angrily. "Feh! Just try not to get killed, princess."

"If you keep calling me that, I swear to God I will stick my sword up your-!"

The iron gate squelched open and the two swordsmen entered in silence. They were still fuming at each other in their silence. The stage had changed, however, from when they had been introduced and now supported one large platform. The vibrant colors hurt Ike's eyes and he watched confused as small men in red robes wearing white masks flew by. He didn't get the feeling e was in Kansas anymore. Oh well. By the way Bowser and Donkey Kong advanced on them from across the stage, the battle was on. Down to business.

Marth's eyes widened as a large golden blade swiped at him, nearly missing his head. Bowser and D.K. stopped in confusion, too. Marth ducked as the blade returned, smashing into his shoulder roughly. "Ike!" Marth yelled. "What the hell!?"

Ike didn't respond, but took an unexpected swipe at Marth's head, nailing him with a sickeningly strong force. Marth clambered to the floor, his head in a whir. He felt strong arms pick him up and felt the most liberating breeze as his body plunged into free fall off of the stadium. He could hear the crowd screaming and booing. It was all he could do to thrust his sword through the air and propel himself up enough to catch the ledge. His fingers clutched tightly to the edge, but he was still horribly dazed. The impact from the sword had left his mind swirling. Somewhere in the background, he heard Ike scream as he fell off the stadium on the opposite side. He couldn't hang on any longer. His fingers slipped and he heard Princesses Peach and Zelda scream his name as he plummeted. He dozed off as he fell, unable to comprehend the world anyways.

* * *

He had the most throbbing pain in his head and for the life of him he couldn't remember why. He pried his eyelids open. Something small and pink disappeared from his line of sight as he stirred. Now he was sure he was hallucinating. "Marth-sama!" It was Peach.

She ran over, giving him a large hug. Zelda followed close behind. "How are you feeling?" She asked as Peach sat down by the bed.

"A little nauseous." Marth responded. "What happened?"

"Ike happened!" Peach roared, crossing her arms. "He's such an ass!"

"Mind your language." Zelda warned, facing Marth again. "Do you remember the team battle you had with Bowser and Donkey Kong?"

Marth rubbed his head, discovering it was wrapped in bandages. "...Yes?"

Zelda sighed. "Ike attacked you first thing. That's the reason your head hurts. He slammed it with his giant sword."

"Oh..." Marth seemed to lack the mental capacity to be angry at the time. "Did we win?"

Zelda shook her head. "No. Ike was double-teamed by Bowser and Donkey Kong. He didn't stand a chance."

"Ah..." Marth held his head momentarily.

"You should rest some more." Zelda stated. "It was only an hour ago, after all."

Marth nodded, lying down. "I think I will. Thank you for visiting me in...?" He couldn't tell where he was. His vision was still impaired.

"Dr.Mario's hospital wing." Zelda answered. "You were brought here after the battle."

Marth merely relaxed. "We'll have a chat with Ike!" Peach interjected. "He won't get away with this!"

Marth's vision blackened as the girls left. It was definitely time for more sleep...

* * *

Dadada-deedele-dum --

* * *

He could hardly believe the nerves of Princess Peach. She'd come up to him earlier and scolded him in a way that a mother would a two-year-old child. Unfortunately, it didn't have anywhere near the same effect. It just ticked him off. After Peach left the room came the Pokemon Trainer, carrying an unconscious Marth. Ike assumed that meant he had been discharged or the Pokemon Trainer had a sick sense of humor. He lay Marth down on the bottom bunk, tucking him in, then left without a solitary word to Ike. It appeared he was public enemy number one.

Ike sat in a chair from the table, staring at the prince as he slept. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it, after all the crap he's put him through, but something nagged at him. Every cord of his heart tensed and he put his hand on his chest, as if that would loosen the tension. This had to be...guilt. He grit his teeth, as if forcing the words out. "I'm...sorry..."

The prince did not wake up, so Ike resolved it was time for him to sleep, too.

* * *

Sorry if that was generally short. My writing is segmented and this is actually the third stopping point but half this chapter wouldn't make sense unless it was together. Forgive the Ike and Marth bashing. They just don't like each other right now... Still doesn't own anything Nintendo does. Nor Fire Emblem, Nor SSBB...this is depressing...

Thank you for my reviewers! I love you soz much! I'd favorite you if you weren't anon...


	3. Heart Swap

Began Typing: 8:23 PM 6/15/2008 -

Posted: 7/11/2008

Revamped: 7/18/2008

Okay, I think I confused some people with this chapter initially. I'll try to clear it up by adding some stuffs. Alright, from now on, the name OUTSIDE the parenthesis is the look of the person and INSIDE the parenthesis is the person's attitude. Okay...let's see if I can work this out. Sorry about the confusion!

* * *

At Sixes and Sevens- Chapter Three (Heart Swap)

* * *

He woke up happily, as his headache was now gone and threw his feet over the side of the bed climbing down the ladder. He couldn't help but be slightly irritable as his feet pounded roughly across the floor. What was he, a mammoth or something? He shrugged, heading into the bathroom where he was greeted with a most unwanted sight.

Ike stared back in the mirror. He moved his left hand. He moved his left hand. He took a step to the right. Ike took a step to the right. He touched the glass of the mirror, to make sure it was still there. Ike copied. Definitely still a mirror.

He reached up, pulling his hair into his line of vision. Not his. He rubbed his arm muscles. Not his. He touched his crown, then found a headband. Not his. He immediately reentered the room, shaking Marth. "What is it?" The prince asked groggily.

"I do not know what you did or what you are trying to pull, but I want my body back!"

"What?"

Marth blinked. Was he looking at himself? He rubbed his eyes. Nope. That was him. "This is all a bad dream..." He mumbled.

"No, it is not."

"What happened?"

"No idea. Let us get the facts straight, though. I am in your body and you are in mine...what do we do about this?"

"Let's ask Dr.Mario!"

"No!" Ike argued. "No one can know!"

"Why?"

"Well...who would believe us? No, we'll fix this on our own."

"You have to be joking..."

The two blue haired men stared at each other, realizing a detrimental flaw in their new plan. They knew absolutely nothing about each other. Ike(Marth) sighed, running his hand through his newly spiky hair. He disliked this body...He knelt down at Marth's bag in the corner, beginning to rummage through it for some item of mild significance. Marth(Ike) watched, standing up from the bed. He was surprise at the minimal noise his feet made as he moved swiftly across the room. He only looked down when he stepped on Ike's cape. "Oops, sorry, princess."

Ike(Marth) shot him a glare and Marth(Ike) flinched. He had never really realized how terrifying a glare from himself could be. "You MUST desist from calling me that, as I am now in you."

Marth(Ike) smiled cheerily as Ike(Marth) yanked the torn cape out from underneath him. "Look, I am going to discuss something with Master Hand, okay? Stay. Out. Of. My. Stuff."

Marth(Ike) shrugged as Ike(Marth) left. He may be in his fun-loving body, but he was still a total tight ass. So, Marth(Ike), unable to think of anything better to do, took leave of the room and headed down the hall towards the lounge. Link was headed right for him. Marth(Ike) was sure to make use of his new light and whispy voice, warping his voice to be in his best gay impression. "Hey thexy man."

Link swerved about ten feet, a look of total and utter panic on his face until he finally smacked into the pillar protruding from the wall. Marth(Ike) laughed deviantly. He had a new goal: To appear as gay as possible in the (hopefully) short time he would be in Marth's body. As he arrived in the lounge, he saw his next target, Captain Falcon. The captain just sat there on the couch, oblivious to Marth's(Ike's) presence in the room. He would make a perfect victim.

Marth(Ike) plopped himself down next to him on the couch, being sure to accidentally bump Falcon's thigh with his finger tips. Captain Falcon looked at him, then smiled. "Welcome back, Marth. How was your break from the tournament?"

"Lonely without you, Captain." Marth(Ike) giggled shyly, batting his eyes.

Captain Falcon reacted unexpectedly to this. He grinned slyly. "Are you...interested in me?" He asked.

"??" Marth(Ike) tried not to let his surprise show. After all, Cap's nipples were outside his clothes, how could he NOT be gay? "O-of course! Who wouldn't be?"

"Then how about a date?"

Marth(Ike) couldn't believe his dumb luck. He would make Marth look even more like a homo in no time. "Sure. When?"

"Tonight, karoke lounge?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"That works for me. I'll see you then." Cap left in a few moments.

The next thing Marth(Ike) knew, he was surrounded by Peach and Zelda. "What're you doing, Marth?!" Peach hissed. "He's a total asshole."

"Seriously, Marth," Zelda whispered, putting her hand on his arm. "Remember last year? He chased Samus all the time!"

"He doesn't seem so bad..." Marth(Ike) mumbled.

"Marth, we won't judge you if you're like that, but you told us you wouldn't have sex with an asshole who wouldn't call." Zelda reminded him. "I know you're a romantic. Just...don't let him soil you tomorrow, okay?"

Marth(Ike) blinked. "Would I usually be comfortable doing this sort of action with males?"

"...Actually...no. You never mentioned your sexual preference. No offense but...Peach and I assumed you were gay."

Marth(Ike) shrugged. "Me too..."

Marth(Ike) suddenly felt a presence behind him, an ominous presence that spoke low and threateningly in his ear. "What are you doing Marth?" Extra emphasis on _Marth_.

Marth(Ike) jumped and looked over his shoulder. Ike(Marth) stood there, looking indignant but nonetheless with his hands behind his back, rather properly. "So...uh...how did the talk with Master Hand go?" Marth(Ike) stuttered.

Ike(Marth) gave him an indecipherable look. "Wonderful. Our...situation can be explained by a simple phenomina caused by a...uh...I believe the term was Pokemon."

"A-ah...I'll see you back in the room, okay?"

Ike(Marth) stared at him suspiciously for a moment before stalking off. Marth(Ike) sighed, turning back to Peach and Zelda. They were still watching Ike(Marth). "Wait, Marth!" Peach tugged his arm. "If you're going to be gay, go for him!"

Marth(Ike) began to cough. "Wh-What!!"

"Wait," Zelda interrupted, "isn't that Ike? You were talking about him just the other day..."

"I was?"

"Yeah. He's such an ass. Luckily, Master Hand is letting you advance anyways, for his behavior. Speaking of which, how's you head?"

"F-fine..."'Ass? Why does that hurt so much?'

The rest of the day, Marth(Ike) traveled about with Peach and Zelda, figuring out everything he had felt for a long time. Turns out they knew very little about him under a superficial level. They mentioned once or twice that he would disappear and they could hear him crying. Marth(Ike) found himself feeling increasingly guilty. Turns out the prince had already been broken and was struggling to collect the pieces.

Marth(Ike) lay on the bottom bunk, staring up at where his original body lay. It was generally silent in their room, as the other smashers were now asleep. "Hey...princess?"

An aggravated sigh. "Yes?"

"What happened that makes you cry?"

"...Where did you hear that from?"

"Peach and Zelda. They-!"

"Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself. It is no one's business but my own. No one will ask and you will be unable to tell because Marth does not share his past anyways."

"My father's name is Greil." Marth(Ike) retaliated, "and my mother died when I was young. I'm the head of a mercenary battalion and I work for Queen Elincia of Crimea."

"Thanks for the background, but i'm not telling you anything."

"But I just told you everything!"

"I have no obligation to you. Now, what were you up to all day today?"

"Not much...oh, I have a date with Captain Falcon tomorrow."

Ike's face appeared over the top bunk, looking alarmed. "WHAT!?"

"Ssh, people are sleeping, princess."

"I KNEW I should not have left you alone in my body! Can you cancel?"

"That wouldn't be very proper of a prince to do."

Ike's face disappeared. "Fine, but I am going with you so he does not try to kiss my body or anything."

Marth(Ike) huffed. "Fine."

* * *

Later-ish-

* * *

The next morning confused all of the smashers as Marth(Ike) seemed to have lost all manners at the breakfast table and Ike(Marth) seemed to have gained them all, along with a total ignorance of the slob across the table. Ike(Marth) closed his eyes impatiently. "Do you HAVE to eat like such a slob?" Ike(Marth) questioned Marth(Ike)...which was a bit backwards.

Marth(Ike) paused before answering, "yes," and continued to eat.

* * *

More Later-

* * *

Marth(Ike) arrived early to the karaoke lounge. He insisted that he and Captain Falcon walk arm-in-arm through the parking lot. He couldn't help but grin when he saw Ike(Marth) inside, eyes widened and mouth gaping in fear and repulse. He immediately stood and pulled Marth(Ike) away by his arm from Captain Falcon who cried, "HEY!"

"WHAT are you WEARING!?" He hissed.

"You like it?" Marth(Ike) asked. He wore the most repulsive outfit Ike(Marth) had ever seen on his own body. It could be described as 'Little-Bo-Peep'. Bonnet and all. And pink. "I chose it myself."

"Drag!?" Ike(Marth) exclaimed. "No! Take it off, now!"

Marth(Ike) couldn't help but miss this opportunity to appear gay. He stated, a little loudly, "wait until tonight, Ikey-poo."

Ike(Marth) stuttered incoherently as the whole lounge stared at him, eyes wide. "He...we-we are not...uhm..." Ike(Marth) sat down again, quietly.

Marth(Ike) waved bye and sat down across from Captain Falcon at a small table. Marth's(Ike's) eyes were attracted to the stage where the karaoke station sat untouched. He pat Cap's hand softly. "I'll be right back." He smiled deviantly.

"Where are you going?" Cap asked curiously. "You're not with that Ike guy, are you?"

"No, no. I just want to sing you a song."

"Oh...I'm flattered."

Marth(Ike) stepped up on stage, the whole restaurant facing him now. "Hello everyone," he announced in the mic, "tonight I would like to sing a song to Captain Falcon, who I love VEWY much. Thank you." He was sure to catch Ike's(Marth's) repulsed face, grinning triumphantly.

As Marth(Ike) flicked the song on, he frowned in distaste as Ike(Marth) stood abruptly, approaching the stage. "What're you doing!?" Marth(Ike) hissed. "Get my ass off the stage!"

The synth began to play as Ike(Marth) ripped his shirt off, the crowd's eyes widening, including Marth's(Ike's). "You want to take me down," he whispered, grabbing the spare mic, "I am taking you down with me." He suddenly stated into the mic. "I would like to assist my smoochy-poo, Marth-ie baby, in this song by making it a duet!" Awes came from the girls. "Let me win you back, baby!"

Marth(Ike) looked disgruntled. The only way to fix his reputation was to out gay himself. God this was bad. "We'll see." Marth(Ike) answered.

"And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight." Ike(Marth) began.

"You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night." Marth(Ike) responded, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He was being out-gayed horribly. He never realized what a great singing voice he had.

"And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might!" They sang in harmony. Ike(Marth) collapsed to one knee, holding Marth's(Ike's) hand.

Suddenly Marth's(Ike's) worst fear came true. Ike(Marth) went solo. "Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore!"

Marth(Ike) cut in, feeling exactly what he sang. "I've forgotten what i'd started fighting for." 'Cause now i'm losing.

"And if I have to crawl upon the floor," Ike(Marth) continued, falling to both knees, "come crashing through your door; Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore!"

Marth(Ike) added his own touch, pulling Ike close to him. "Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore!" Hold the last note as long as possible and imagine Ike's(Marth's) face. He may've been out-gayed.

The crowd clapped and Ike(Marth) and Marth(Ike) gave each other a glare that looked remotely like a lover's stare from far away. "You bastard." Ike(Marth) grumbled. "Not only did you destroy any code of ethics I had set up, but now you have gone and hurt Captain Falcon's feelings..."

Marth(Ike) grinned. "Hey...was that...fun...for you too?"

Ike(Marth) suddenly pulled away from him. "Absolutely not."

Marth(Ike) chased him off the stage, walking next to him in an uncomfortable silence back to Smash Manor. "Oh..." Ike(Marth) suddenly began, "sorry about the torn shirt. It may've been a bit...overboard."

"Hey, I think I out-gayed you."

"Congratulations on coming out of the closet."

Marth(Ike) rolled his eyes. "Why're you always so cold, anyways? Even Peach and Zelda know nothing about who you really are."

"C'mon, tell me. I'm in your body, right?"

"It is none of your business."

"Um...hello? Your body?!"

"...please leave me alone..." His voice was cracking.

Marth's(Ike's) eyes widened. "Don't you cry in my body!"

Ike(Marth) suddenly turned on his heel and ran off the other direction. Marth(Ike) rubbed the back of his head. God, he always said the wrong things...Marth(Ike) lay down on the bottom bunk, his own bag in the corner catching his eye. It was Marth's stuff, not his...but he WAS Marth. He crawled over to the sack, prying open the drawstrings. There were a few items in it: A photo album, a small diary, and a few books. Marth seemed to be quite literary oriented.

Marth(Ike) pulled out the photo album flipping it open to the first page. A family of four stared back. An old man with greying hair stared at him with a rough gaze, his large frame dominating half of the picture. Next to him was a petite woman with blond hair, her mouth a thin line. In the front of the picture were two children, the male younger and resembling Marth highly. He only looked about fourteen. The female wore a tiara, not unlike the one he had seen perched on Marth's head day after day. Infact, it was still there. He assumed it was hers.

He flipped the page, seeing a large castle with an emblem on every flag that was often displayed on the back on Marth's cape. He really was a prince...

He flipped the page once again, his eyes widening. This had to be the most disturbing page of the album. The castle was burning, the flames licking the sky as a foreign flag was mounted before it. It was an artist's illustration, apparently. The next picture was genuine. The man from the previous picture seemed to have a giant hole gaping through him, blood drooling from his mouth. He felt himself growing nauseous. The next picture was of Marth himself. He had likely dropped the camera. The look on the boy's face pierced Ike's heart, a look of shock and all dreams being crushed. In a picture nearby, a woman's legs were sticking out from behind the couch. Probably the old female in the previous picture. The largest picture was of a dragon behind the younger female, owner of the tiara, passed out on the floor before it.

Although he was afraid to flip the page, he did. These were just pictures of people. Two knights wrestling who wore red and green Temple armor, rivaling their hair colors. A lean and a muscular swordsman, discussing what appeared to be battle tactics. Two green haired boys sitting by the river. The old man in paladin's armor giving what appeared to be a sixteen year old Marth a crushing hug. It was sentimentally labeled, 'My friends, My army.'

He felt something wet on his cheeks. He sat up surprised. He let his fingers touch his cheeks. The body supressed these memories...and when they were realized, it sobbed. Why? What was so sad about these people? Everyone was smiling...

The door opened behind him and he heard Ike(Marth) sniffling. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. "What are you doing!?" He roared.

Marth(Ike) hopped to his feet. "Princess...er...Prince Marth..."

"No! Sh-shut up!"

"What's the matter, Pr-!"

"Please!" Ike's(Marth's) eyes gleamed with tears. "Why would you go through my stuff?!"

"I wanted to know why you're so sad..."

"I told you, it's none of your business!"

Marth(Ike) winced. "Please quit screaming. You should rest." This was a delicate situation and he always screwed those up.

"Promise me you will stay our of my stuff!"

"Fine, fine, I promise! I'm sorry..."

Ike's(Marth's) eyes widened. "Y-you...apologized?"

Marth(Ike) blinked. "Well...yes. That's what you do when you hurt somebody, right?"

"What about when we first met...with the door?"

"I'm sorry for that, too. I was being an ass."

Marth(Ike) was relieved when Ike chuckled. "Thank you..." Ike(Marth) grumbled. "I just wanted to...to hear that..."

"Get some rest, Marth."

Ike(Marth) smiled. "It is odd to hear that from myself."

Marth(Ike) shrugged. "There's not much I can do about that."

"Goodnight, Ike."

Marth(Ike) nodded. "Goodnight, Marth."

Both lay down in their respective bunks and Marth(Ike) frowned, staring up at his old body. Aside from wondering when he would return to it, he worried for Marth. He was weak. Wait, since when did he care about Marth? Since about two hours ago when he sang an out-gaying contest with himself. Had he really come out of the closet?

Marth(Ike) pushed these thoughts from his head. He would get some sleep now. If he felt the same way tomorrow, he'd figure it out then.

* * *

Yeah...longest chapter I think I've done so far. I hope you enjoy the touchy-feely side of this relationship. Hah! How's that for fun? Probably the most angsty chappie of all...yesh. Disclaimer goes here.


	4. Hardly Worth my Time

Began Typing: 6:18 PM 6/18/2008 -

Posted: Later-ish again

* * *

At Sixes and Sevens- Chapter Four (Hardly Worth my Time)

* * *

Unfortunately, the feelings persisted. He spent the next day stalking his own body, watching somberly as it cried in a few deserted corners. He simply met him back in the room, sitting on the bed in the dark. The door opened and Ike entered, shutting it behind him. "Marth." Marth stated.

Ike looked to him. "Oh...I did not see you there, Ike."

Marth stood, walking over. "We need to talk."

"?" Ike blinked. "What about?"

Marth opened his mouth to speak and halted himself. The prince was already wounded. He should let the previous wound heal before he pulled the poor boy's organs out of his chest like an explicit horror movie scene where the psycho takes complete advantage of his prey and sacrifices them in an ancient Aztec-like ritual...minus the "taking complete advantage of" part. Now Ike was afraid. He had finally achieved what his entire mercenary division said he would never be able to do. He had an attack of conscience. Oh my God. "Come here.

Ike inched over and Marth gave him a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I've been a total ass." If only the mercenary division could see him now...

"OH!" A female's voice came from the doorway. "I-I'll just be..."

"It's alright, Peach," Marth stated, "we were just finishing up. What is it?"

She smiled, her hand wringing at the hem of her dress nervously. "Marth, you have a visitor."

"Oh?" Marth asked. "Who?"

"Don't ask me, go see him!"

Ike suddenly sprinted from the room, definitely out of Marth's arms, the hugger giving chase. When Ike halted, he was in the foyer and stood generally at the back. "It IS him!" He was beside himself with joy. "Go say hello for me?"

"Who's HIM?" Marth asked.

"Marth!"

Marth looked over to the boy who was at least a head shorter than him but made up the rest in hair height, equaling Marth's height (meaning he was two heads shorter than himself). His flaming hair bobbed as he lunged and gave Marth a large hug, their polished chest armor grinding together and making Marth grit his teeth slightly. He HATED that noise..."Aren't you happy to see me?!" He asked gleefully, still not releasing the prince's body.

Marth looked to Ike curiously. 'DO I?' He mentally cried. Ike nodded just on cue. "Uh...yeah?" Marth guessed.

The boy blinked, the smile being wiped from his face and his posture slouching even more than it already was. "Marth? Some thing's different about you..."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like...what's my name?"

"Th-that's not an answer to that question!" Marth attempted to stall for time. Unfortunately it was caught by the shorter male.

"I thought we were bestest friends! Fine! I see how it is! Well, in that case, I'm leaving and I'm taking my half of me with me!!" He turned around, beginning to storm away.

Ike caught his arm, worry carved on his face. "ROY-!"

The boy named Roy grinned widely at Ike. "Heya. I thought something was off here. Hey! Have you been working out? Can I call you...Big Blue?"

Ike sighed exasperately. "Do not scare me like that, Roy. I thought you were really mad at me when it was just this joker..."

"Hey!" Marth interjected.

Roy grinned widely. "'Course not. So, whose body is that?"

Marth rose his hand. "Mine. The name's Ike."

"...you guys want to tell me how this happened?"

Ike chuckled. "We'll tell you...as soon as we figure it out."

Roy suddenly pounded his fist in his other hand triumphantly. "Oh yeah! We have some unfinished business!"

The next odd occurrence in Smash Manor played out as Roy gave Ike a really, really, really. REALLY big hug. Ike gasped for air when he was released. "I missed you too, Roy. By the way, why are you not participating in the tourney this year?"

"Oh, my father's still a bit ill. I convinced Marcus to watch him while I came down to visit and see your next match!"

Marth and Ike looked at each other questioningly. "Next match?" The asked simultaneously.

"Well yeah! I got the news in 'Competitors News Daily' magazine (sponsored by your friendly hands at Super Smash Brothers Inc. If it's from us, it HAS to be true!)."

"The hell's that?" Marth asked, more than slightly confused.

Roy shrugged. "I dunno. It just kinda showed up outside the castle last month...Anyways, Marth, you're fighting Kirby and...sorry Ike...didn't check for you."

"How the hell am I gonna fight in the princess's body!?"

Ike, for once, didn't seem to mind that he had been called a princess again, and chimed in with his own question. "How long will you be staying, Roy?"

"Eh...I'm not sure. Marcus and Lowen told me to come back tomorrow, but I'm sure I can hang around until my dad figures out i'm gone. Marcus can't distract him forever, after all. I'll see you guys in the stands!" And Roy raced off.

Marth and Ike spent the next few hours before the battles attempting to learn each others fighting style. Unfortunately, they were highly unsuccessful and had to split up, Marth's round against Kirby about to begin. He was already prepared, on his way after Ike threatened to pummel him if he screwed up. He was just about to enter the teleporter, when he heard, "Wait! Marth!!"

It was, predictably, Peach and Zelda. They skidded to a halt in front of him and between the teleporter, catching their breath for a moment as he stared at them in near mocking silence. "Marth!" Zelda exclaimed once she had caught her breath. "Peach told me what she saw with you and Ike this morning! What was going on!?"

"...I..." He felt like he was being mugged.

"What were you thinking!?" Peach added abruptly.

"I...I think I...liked him..." Marth found himself blushing.

Zelda and Peach began to giggle. "I knew it!" Zelda cried, hugging his arm.

"K-knew what?" Marth questioned.

Zelda looked up at him, smiling. "Your hate was just an expression of your love!"

"What!?" This chick had read far too many romance novels.

"It's so cute! Does he like you?"

"I...I dunno-!"

"I'll ask for you!"

"No, please, that's not-!"

Suddenly, there were gone and the final call for him to enter the arena resounded. He had a bad feeling about this...but what could he do other than enter the portal to who knows what beyond.

* * *

In a far away, distant land known as the break room-

* * *

Ike sat in the center of the couch, taking up most of the room. The reflective box was experiencing what was called "Live Feed" to show them the battles. Marth and Kirby were currently shown, preparing to begin their fight on the stage. Ike felt antsy...he hoped Ike would be okay in his body. Wait, since when did he care about Ike? Oh yeah, since they had an out-gaying contest a few nights ago. Well...Ike didn't need to know he felt that way. He would probably reject him anyways. He still couldn't help but feel anxious as Marth withdrew Falchion. All he could do was pray he would be alright.

* * *

Enter the battlefield-

* * *

Marth couldn't help but feel ominous dread overwhelm him. He had no idea, still, how to wield this sword, Zelda and Peach would tell the real Marth how he felt any second, and he was on some foreign stage with a giant tree, apples and dangerous looking boxes with several bombs planted throughout them. Today was not his day. He decided that it would be a good idea to take his priest's advice (like he never did) and began to pray. He clenched his eyes hoping for the best.

* * *

This is getting annoying, huh-

* * *

There were no lights, no sparks, not a choir of angels singing in ear-shot, but to Ike there were. When he reopened his eyes, he sat on the sofa between an irritated Ganondorf and the red-capped Pokemon Trainer. He glanced up at the reflective screen where he could clearly see Marth looking at his hands, sword and hair. He seemed incredibly pleased, soing a small victory dance on the screen for all to see. "I'M ME AGAIN!!" Ike cheered, hopping off the couch and dancing around much more spastically than Marth did on the screen.

Granted, this made no sense to anyone else in the room, earning him everyones' looks of utter confusion. Ike didn't care. He felt golden. Hell, he could tell Marth exactly how he felt right now!...Well...he wasn't going to, but you get the point. He was back in his own body, and not a moment too soon, because Peach and Zelda suddenly burst through the door, grabbing him by his arms and dragging him into the hallway. "Please, don't take my lunch money!" He begged sarcastically, backed up against the wall.

"You are such an ass!" Peach exclaimed. "Zelda, can't we just kill him?"

Zelda gave her a dirty look. "No. Ike, what do you think of Marth?"

"What, the little princess?"

"He's not a princess!" Peach fumed.

Zelda shushed her by elbowing her in the stomach. "Seriously, Ike, hear us out. We don't like it, but Marth is developing feelings for you."

Ike tried to look surprised. "What?!"

Zelda suddenly had a needle to his neck and Peach held a frying pan like a baseball bat at her side. "If you hurt him," Zelda hissed, "we will make the rest of your life total misery. Do we understand each other?"

Ike gulped and nodded slowly. "Y-yes." Who would've thought female nobles could be so scary.

"Ike!" Marth suddenly called, charging at him down the hallway.

Peach and Zelda were gone, but still watching from around a corner out of both males' eye shot as Marth leaped onto Ike. "I'm me again!"

Ike winced. "I noticed."

"Ah, this is great!"

"Did you win your match?"

"Why? Were you not watching? I already had your lazy ass in front of the television!"

"Is that what it's called?...No, I couldn't watch. I was being mugged."

Tension surrounded the room. Marth hadn't ceased his hug on Ike yet, which he realized and released Ike as soon as possible. "S-sorry. I am going to find Roy, tell him I am not you!"

Ike sighed after Marth was gone. The prince would never understand whese feelings he had for him. Suddenly, he realized he wasn't alone. "I'm not you?" Peach quoted, giving him a suspicious look over. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Inside joke?" Ike guessed, hoping they would buy it more than he did.

"We're not idiots, Ike." Zelda stated matter-of-factually as Ike rose an eyebrow. "Now, were you Marth when we asked you if you liked Ike?"

Ike delayed his response, looking off down the hall the way Marth had run off. "Yes..."

"Aw!" Peach suddenly interrupted. "Unrequited love! What does Marth think of you?"

"Probably that I'm a total ass with no manners and lack of proper etiquette."

"Bingo!" Peach exclaimed.

Zelda elbowed her in the ribcage angrily. Ike looked crest fallen, thoughtful almost. "I'm not that bad of a guy, you know..." He began, facing the girls. "...I have a younger sister."

Their eyes widened. "You do?" Peach asked. "What's her name?"

"Mist. She's been in the stands watching the whole time. She actually snuck onto the bus with me on the way here...anyways, she got really made at me after my team battle with Marth. To tell you the truth, I was kind of mad at me..."

"Okay!" Zelda interrupted. "It's decided!"

"?" Ike blinked. "What's decided?"

"I'm going to help you win Marth over!"

Ike backed up defensively. "Whoa, whoa, no! He already hates me..."

Zelda didn't seem to take no for an answer because the next thing he knew, he was in her room whie Peach went to fetch Samus and make the team into a dangerous triad. He sat on the bed. He had never been in a female's room before...other than Mist's, not that little sister's count. Zelda paced back and forth and Ike was reminded of the inquisition. "What did he say he didn't like about you?" She interrogated.

"Selfishness, ego, no manners, total ass, no etiquette, barbarian tactics, ruffian, mercenary, non-romantic, no morals, brute, dastard, unawareness of others' feelings, annoying, demanding, cheapskate, animal-hater...need I continue? This is only slightly self-beating for me..."

"That's not true..."

"Okay, so I don't know about the animals...but I'm sure there's more. Anything else?"

"Well...let's start with selfishness. All you have to do is share. Like...you guys bunk together, right?"

"Well...yeah, but he has half the room to himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...we had some trouble and he claimed the desk first..."

"What'd you say to that?"

"Uh...I think I called the couch, and then he-!"

"NO!" Zelda cried, making Ike jump.

Peach suddenly entered, pushing Samus in. "Sounds like we've got work to do." Samus grumbled under her breath.

"What?" Ike questioned. "He was being-!"

"Ike, stop for a minute." Zelda began. "Who cares what he was being? Instead of restricting him and yourself more, ask why he won't share with you. Chances are, he doesn't have a good answer."

"B-but..."

"You **HAVE** to kick that attitude of yours if you ever want him to like you."

"A-alright. I'll share the whole room. What if I'm still restricted from the desk, though?"

"Ask him why. He'll probably give it back. What's next?"

"Ego."

"Oh...well, a healthy ego is good, by try not to brag too much around him. He's modest and bragging tends to hit him sorely, no matter who it is. What else?"

"Manners."

"Well...we'll help you with that as we go. Here, put this on." Zelda held out a crisp white tux, smiling profoundly.

Ike looked at her, insulted. "You're kidding...right?"

"No. Go put it on. We're going to help you impress him today."

Ike groaned, taking the tuxedo and disappearing into the restroom. He came out moments later, looking highly uncomfortable, but very handsome all the same. Peach tucked a flower into his chest pocket. Samus removed his headband and Zelda gelled back his hair in spikes, smiling at the result. "See how handsome you look in a tux!" Peach cried.

"I...guess...I can hardly move though!"

"Well...it was Mario's...it's probably too small on you."

Ike tried not to let himself broil over. "If you knew it was too small," He groaned through clenched teeth, "why did you make me try?"

Peach handed Ike a bouquet of flowers, grinning. "He'll love these. Now, just walk in there and say, "I got these just for you, Marth." Watch your tone inflections, though. Sound like you mean it. Go get him, tiger."

The girls pushed Ike ruthlessly from the room and into the hallway, Link spotting him first and laughing his ass off at the now formal mercenary. "Shut up, elf." Ike hissed, heading off to the room.

He stood outside now. He took a deep breath and knocked. No response. "Marth?" He asked, rapping the oak with his knuckles roughly. "C'mon, open up."

Still no response. Ike tensed. Something was wrong. Marth wasn't so rude as to keep a roommate waiting. Ike jiggled the door handle. Locked. He banged on the door several more times, calling, "MARTH!?"

Finally, he came to the understanding that if he wanted in, he would have to break the door down. Crap. That might be categorized as rude. He unbuttoned the constricting tux so as not to tear it (it was only a loaner, after all), leaving his chest almost totally exposed. He pulled back and rammed through the door with his shoulder on his first try. Granted, now it throbbed slightly and the flowers looked disheveled, but the room was unnaturally dark for being supposedly occupied. Ike turned on the lights and glanced around. No one. Maybe Marth was in the bathroom...

Unfortunately, Ike was right. He knew Marth was in the bathroom when he opened the door and a male voice yelled, panicked, "Ike!! GET OUT!!" and a bottle of shampoo broadsided his head.

* * *

Cliffy! Yeah! -.- You probably hate me, but I'm enjoying Ike's stupidity as much as you guys are. He made it worth writing the story! I hate the spell checker on this thing...makes me feel like a moron. Oh well, I'll get over it. Doesn't own anything in the story.. I.E. Marth, Ike, Roy, nothin SSBB, Herbal Essence shampoo...nothin.


	5. A Minor Mishap

Began Typing: 5:57 PM 6/22/2008 -

Posted: Some other time at least 20 days later...

* * *

At Sixes and Sevens- Chapter 5 (A Minor Mishap)

* * *

"It's alright, Ike..." Peach pat the poor boy's shoulder lightly.

Ike didn't respond, still clunking his head against the wall. The whole ordeal couldn't possibly have gone over worse. Zelda was honestly trying her hardest not to giggle, but alas, she still had to snicker at the randomness of Ike's mistake. "Did he at least see how good you looked in the tux?" Samus questioned from nearby, only partly interested. The other half of her was more interested in the magazine she was reading.

"I...Don't...Know..." Ike stated between his rythmatic head-bashings, desisting momentarily to say, "All I know is that I was broad-sided by a half-full bottle of Herbal Essence shampoo. That and Marth was definitely in the bathroom."

Zelda sighed. "Well Ike, it's nearly eleven o'clock at night now...You should head back to your room...sorry about tonight's mix-up."

"That's alright, Zelda." He sighed in return. "We tried."

"We'll try again tomorrow," Samus added, likely to be entertained by Ike's shenanigans, "when we know he's NOT taking a bath. Wait...did you see anything while you were in there?"

The three girls stared at Ike expectantly. Ike shook his head 'no', back in his own clothes. "The bathtub's behind the door. He must've beamed me over the door with the damned shampoo as it was..."

"Just do us a favor when you get back." Zelda suggested.

"Hm?"

"Say you're sorry. He won't like it if you don't."

Ike nodded. "Thanks, girls."

With that he headed off down the hall, his hands shoved in his pockets, head hung. Yet another night he had failed to impress Marth and merely made a fool out of himself. The prince would never like him at this rate. This time, when he arrived at the door, it was unlocked and the only light was a dim lamp in the corner. He could see Marth's shadow cast on the wall behind the bed. He would've thought he was asleep, except when he began to approach the bed, he turned and faced him with an indecipherable look on his face. "Perv..." He mumbled.

Ike sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I knocked and the door was locked. When you didn't answer, I thought you might be hurt..."

Marth stared at him oddly. "Why would you care if I was hurt or not?"

"..." Ike attempted to seem indifferent, shrugging. "Hey...do you wanna...I dunno...share the couch?"

"?" Marth shaded his eyes against the lamp. "Why? Do you want to share the desk or something? Because I am not giving it to you."

"Why not?"

Marth fell silent. It was just as Zelda told him, he had no good reason. "Fine..." He mumbled, rolling over so his back was to Ike. "We can share the desk, too."

Ike grinned triumphantly, glad Marth didn't see. He reached out and stroked the prince's hair, seeing him visibly shiver, although he did not tell him to stop. In fact, he heard a soft grunt from Marth which he tried to disguise by coughing. Ike smiled. "What? You like it when people play with your hair?"

Marth winced. "N-no..."

"Don't worry so much, I won't tease you for it. In fact, do you want me to keep playing with it?"

Marth tried not to smile. "I...I suppose..."

Ike sat down behind Marth and stroked the prince's hair. Marth made very little noise, Ike eventually realizing he had fallen asleep. Ike couldn't help but wish he could fall asleep so easily. He knew he would be up all night worrying about Marth. He climbed up to the top bunk and sighed, putting his arms behind his head. Just thinking of the effeminate male below made his mind race.

* * *

Some other time:

* * *

Marth and Ike were, apparently, on walking basis, as they were currently walking to breakfast together. Marth didn't appear to have a care in the world, but Ike was visibly tense. He was going to try to impress Marth today with his "manners", or lack there of. Peach pulled out her chair, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Ike blinked, pulling out his chair. Peach shook her head 'no' and pointed to Marth's chair. Ike's eyes lit up. He understood. He pulled the chair out for Marth.

Unfortunately, he merely pulled it out from under him and the prince blushed embarrassed, as he sat on the ground and all the other smashers laughed. Marth gave Ike a hurt look that was difficult for the mercenary to stomach. Peach sighed, shaking her head. The girls had their work cut out for them. Ike knelt down to Marth, holding out a hand. "I'm sorry, prince! Here, let me help you up..."

Marth took his hand and Ike pulled him up, seating him in the chair and scooting him in. Ike sat down next to him, returning his gaze to Peach who flopped out her napkin and lay it on her own lap. Ike copied, afterwards gleaming at Marth. Marth seemed to watch him from the corner of his eye, at least intrigued. Ike surveyed the table, spotting pancakes and syrup across from Marth. He licked his lips and began to extend his arm, halting when Peach cleared her throat. He blinked, looking back up at her in confusion. She, in turn, pointed at Marth's face. He was eyeing Ike near distastefully, apparently unimpressed with his attempt at the pancakes. Ike, though, wasn't really sure why. "Mario," Peach stated, "Could you pass me a waffle, please?"

"Sure-a princess."

Ike looked back to Marth, not really sure how this was supposed to roll out. "Marth," the noble looked at him questioningly, "would you pass the plate of pancakes..." He added as an abrupt after thought, "...Please?"

Marth's lips curved up into a slight smile as he pushed the plate of pancakes to Ike. Ike smiled widely at Peach, who grinned back at him. Ike proudly forked the vast majority of the pancakes onto his plate, drenching them with syrup. He grabbed the fork, like a dagger, about to spear his food and cram it into his mouth when he caught Marth staring at him again, a fork in his own hand. "What are you doing?" Marth asked.

"Uh..." Ike scanned the room, catching Zelda's eye. She acted like she was yawning. "J-just sleepy...that's all..."

When Marth turned away, she demonstrated the proper way to hold his silverware. Ike felt childish. How hard could it possibly be to get Marth to like him, after all? "So," Marth began, conversation aimed at Ike, "did you have a nice rest last night?"

"Uh...y-yeah, you could say that. Say, are you gonna be busy later?"

"No, not particularly. Why?"

"I was wondering, do you want to practice with me? I could snag a smashball from the stadium and we'll just duke it out."

Marth looked skeptical. "You know that's incredibly dangerous, right? Not to mention getting that smashball would be stealing..."

Ike rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. Just meet me outside when you're done eating."

* * *

Several Careless Moments later:

* * *

Marth was horribly nervous about Ike's plan, but he had been challenged and he would not lose. He stood outside at this point. "'Come outside when you're done eating'," He mocked, "yeah, fine, but where is HE?"

Ike suddenly came running over the hill, the multicolored smashball in his arms protectively. "G-got it!" He laughed. "Hah! That wasn't so hard!"

"You are late."

Ike sighed. "Sorry to rub you the wrong way, princess."

Marth's eyes narrowed. "I thought we agreed not to call me that ever again."

Ike shrugged, the smashball firmly in his palm. "Lighten up. Ready to spar?"

"Yes." Marth stated, drawing Falchion. Ike, he thought, deserved a good smack in the face. And he would like to give in to him.

Ike frowned. His set up hadn't worked. He just wanted to get Marth away from everyone so they could talk alone and relax. He only brought the smashball because the ever-changing colors were captivating. He hadn't expected Marth to go through with it. Ike tossed the smashball into the air, pulling Ragnell off his back. "Well, alright then, but we won't use the smashball."

Marth was perplexed. Then why did he...bring it? Whatever, Ike made no sense anyways. It was best to not try to understand where his mind was headed. Marth decided to take the first move and charged at Ike, only to meet a well-timed counter. Marth skid back several yards and looked up, ducking as Ike dashed past him. The sword of gold grazed Marth's shoulder, leaving a decently deep wound across Marth's left shoulder. Ike grinned. "You have to be faster than that!" He laughed, only finding himself to be slashed across the waist by a sharp blade.

Ike winced in pain, then smiled. It was only like a paper cut to him. He was merely playing a game of cat and mouse with him. After a few more minutes of vigorous fighting, the smashball began to loom overhead as the two panted for breath. Marth took a slash combo at Ike. His eyes followed Ike up into the air, widening as he returned. He had never seen any heavyweight swordsman fly into the air like that.

Ike grinned as he evaded Marth's final slash of his combo, tossing his sword into the air and following it. Suddenly, he felt energy engulf him. He could see his arms glowing the multicolor he had seen on only one other object. He wanted to scream as his body clunked to the ground, narrowly missing Marth. He had hit the smashball.

There was no chance for him to call out or stop as his body began to move on his own accord, entering the mechanical mode, also known as Great Aether. For a while, everything was dark and the world faded out around him.

When he returned to his senses, his sword's hilt protruded from the ground...and Marth's chest. Ike's body began to shake and he collapsed to the ground, putting his hand behind Marth's head gently. "M-Marth!" He cried, his voice quavering. "No, no! Stop! Say something! Anything!"

The blue-haired prince did not respond, his eyes shut. An ominous crimson liquid spilt from the corners of his mouth. His cape was torn to ribbons and the majority of his clothes were a deep, soaking red from the blood that was likely pouring from every crevice of his body. Ike glanced back to the sword, clutching it swiftly and yanking it from Marth's body, tossing it aside afterwards. The sudden tug caused Marth to attempt a scream of pain, it registering as a gargle of blood that clogged his throat and leaked into his trachea. "No!" Ike cried, collapsing by the prince. "Don't speak! Just breathe! Please!"

Marth's now pale hand clutched Ike's folded up sleeve and Ike grabbed it, returning to Marth's side. "Don't move." Ike attempted to hold strong for Marth's sake. "I need to go get help!"

Marth grabbed his hand, causing Ike to halt. "S-stay...ugh..." Marth's breathing became laborious.

"You need help, Marth! How can you...?"

"Ike...uh...what's...wrong...w-with...you?"

"...huh?" Ike crawled up beside the boy.

"L-lately..." This was followed by a stomach churning cough.

So, he had noticed how different he had been acting. He had been wondering why his obvious actions were going unnoticed. "Marth now's not the time." And indeed, it wasn't. The prince was still leaking out every bodily fluid his skin had ever contained.

Yet Marth still would not release him, making him unable to retrieve help. Ike found he had little choice other than to carry Marth back to Smash Manor. Hopefully Dr. Mario was still in...Ike knelt down, his tan pants stained green from the grass. He carefully worked his right arm under Marth's shoulder blades, feeling him immediately tense. He wanted to sob. This was all his fault. If he hadn't pushed Marth...called him a princess...if only he'd just told him how he felt instead of trying to impress him!

He wiggled his left arm under Marth's legs, standing up slowly. The prince's head hung backwards over Ike's arms, but he did not scream, this being a relief to the mercenary. He held Marth close to his chest, as if to protect him from further harm and began to head towards the manor. Peach and Zelda were surely going to kill him this time. He began to walk faster, knowing he had to hurry. He slowed back down as Marth gargled a scream again. Ike frowned. Marth was just going to have to deal with some discomfort if he wanted to get to the hospital in time. It was around this time that he realized he had forgotten both swords back in the field. He shrugged slightly. It hardly mattered now.

Ike kicked open the large double doors to the residence and began to charge down the hall. Marth's faint heartbeat had begun receding even more, if at all possible, and the fragile prince continued to pale and cough with more gusto. "Hang in there prince!" Ike panted, blowing past Peach and Zelda who, evidently, did not see him holding Marth.

Marth's world was fading, and fast. His eyes were losing sight, the surroundings fading to oblivion. Eventually, all that remained was an erratic beat... the beat of a thumping heart. He knew Ike held him, he'd felt the male hold him before when he tossed him off of the arena. But this touch was new. He was gentle and the usual shock waves were reduced.

Marth let his ear press into Ike's chest, allowing the heartbeat to grow louder. It was incredibly swift, pulsing many times faster than his own. Or was it that his was slowing? The mercenary's body was so warm, so full of life and heavily built, aimed for his protection.

Ike could no longer go faster. Marth had begun to feel cold and his skin grew clammy, drenched with sweat. Ike huffed and glanced around. He was still a floor away from Dr.Mario's but could proceed no farther. All of Marth's body heat had left with the wind that had wisped by. Ike pulled himself over to the wall and sat down, wrapping his cape around Marth as he sat him in his lap. That's when he realized that both he and Marth were drenched in blood. Marth's blood. And there was currently nothing he could do except wait until someone passed them and got the doc down to them Fortunately, Ike's favorite puffball friend with a large appetite came down the hall, likely looking for something to eat. "Kirby!" Ike called, waving him down.

Kirby pounced over. "Poyo?"

"You have to help!" Ike tried to remain calm, finding it more and more difficult as Marth slumped farther into him. "I need you to get Dr.Mario and bring him here!"

"Poyo?"

Ike could only assume he'd asked why. "Because Marth's injured! I can't take him any farther without severe blood and temperature loss!"

Kirby looked excited. "Poyo!"

Suddenly, Marth was sucked into Kirby's mouth, the puffball growing to about twice its normal size. Ike's eyes widened. Kirby's mouth was perfect to get Marth to the doc's! It was like a womb, cradling the injured boy until he could be treated. "Great idea!" Ike exclaimed, "Now quick, follow me!"

After running several steps, Ike found that Kirby could not run fast enough with Marth in tow. Ike scooped Kirby up in his arms, determined to get the prince to the hospital. He burst through the door gracelessly, Dr.Mario screaming as he did. "Hey-a! What's-a your problem-a?!" He looked angry until he saw the inflated Kirby in the swordsman's arms. "Indigestion again-a?"

Ike ran over to a bed and Kirby (somehow) gently spit Marth back out. Ike immediately pressed his head to Marth's chest. His heartbeat was still disappearing on him. Dr.Mario was already getting the wire frame nurses to Marth's bed, preparing for a blood transfusion. The doc suddenly turned to Ike. "Do-a you know anyone-a with type A+ blood-a?"

"I do." He answered, heart still racing with adrenaline.

Dr.Mario sighed. "He-a needs a transfusion-a. Will-a you donate-a?"

Ike grabbed Marth's limp hand, nodding. "Sure. Now...uh...what does that mean...exactly?"

After Ike was savagely attacked by a needle that made him feel queasy, he was back at Marth's side, watching his blood fill the boy through a clear tube and into his colorless skin. The machine in the corner was beeping spastically, finally halting in a straight line and a low tone filled the room. For some reason, this made the nurses panic more, although he momentarily was sighing in relief. "What?!" Ike screamed, their panic causing his cool to blow away. "Is that bad?! What does that mean!?"

"Get him out of here!" Someone yelled.

Ike didn't like that. The nurses blew past him with amazing force, retrieving the rehabilitators. One grabbed his arm. "Sir, you have to leave now."

"No!" Ike shrugged free of her grasp, another grabbing hold of his forearm. "What's happening!? Is Marth alright?!"

"Sir, we'll-!"

Ike, quite Incredible Hulk-like, tossed the nurses off of him and shoved his way through the remaining nurses between him and Marth's bedside, squatting by the side, holding the rails. His face immediately whipped around to Dr.Mario's general position. "Tell me what's happening!!" He demanded.

Dr.Mario ran to his side. "His heart's-a failing! We-a need to give him-a CPR!"

Ike, like the brute he is, tossed everyone aside, placing his hand one-on-top of the other on Marth's chest, looking to a nurse for the okay to pump. She nodded, looming over Marth's face. Ike pressed down quickly, Marth's body bouncing as he did from the sheer force. "Take it-a easy-a, Ike!" Dr.Mario exclaimed. "You'll-a kill him at-a that rate-a!"

Ike winced, slowing the rate and decreasing the pressure. He felt miserable, watching as Marth's lifeless form clung to life, his body shaking with each jolt. Suddenly, after about five minutes, the machine jump-started, along with Marth's chest, it beginning to heave for air. "He's online!" A nurse called. "Move him into surgery, quickly!"

The nurses began wheeling the cot away, Ike giving chase as it began to roll into the ER. "Marth, you hang in there! Don't you die on me!" Ike called after him as he rolled off.

He could've sworn he saw Marth's lips curve into a smile as he disappeared behind the heavy iron doors of the emergency room. Ike stood there. His head felt light and he looked for a place to sit down, finding an old wooden bench in the corner of the room. He sat down with a clunk, rubbing his hands down his face exasperatedly. He began to twiddle his thumbs after a moment. He hadn't even told him how he felt...

Kirby suddenly appeared in his lap. "Poyo?" He questioned.

Ike grinned sadly, patting Kirby's head. "Thanks Kirby, you were a great help. I just wasn't fast enough..."

"Poyo-yo!"

Ike smiled as Kirby pat him on the back, as if trying to reassure him that prince would be fine. Ike sighed. "I hope you're right..."

Kirby plopped back into Ike's lap, apparently deciding to stay until Marth returned. It seemed like Dr.Mario was in there for days, even tough the total time only surmounted to a whopping 45 minutes combined. Ike leaped to his feet as Dr.Mario wheeled the prince back in, making sure all his fluid connections were secure. "Doc?" Ike asked, approaching slowly with Kirby still in his arms. "Is he gonna be alright? How's he doing?"

Dr.Mario grinned, facing Ike. "He'll be-a fine-a. Just-a let him-a get some-a rest-a."

Ike sighed heavily, relieved. "Thanks so much, doc."

"Poyo!" Kirby chimed in.

The doctor turned to the two of Marth's visitors expectantly. "Did you-a sign in-a?"

"Erm...s-sign in?" Ike grumbled.

"Poyo-yo?"

Dr.Mario nodded. "Yes-a. It's a mandatory-a precaution-a. Here-a, sign-a this sheet-a. You-a too, Kirby."

Both smashers signed the piece of paper on Dr.Mario's clipboard, crowding Marth's bedside afterwards. "What did you guys do in there?" Ike questioned, searching Marth.

"Well, he had-a many tears in-a his chest-a, one piercing a corner-a of his lung-a. We-a mainly did-a stitching. He shouldn't move-a his upper-a body for a while-a so he-a doesn't stretch-a the stitches and I recommend-a that he stays-a out of the tournament-a for at least a week-a for healing purposes-a. What's-a your relation-a?"

Ike briefly pondered how annoying it was that to doc added an √a to every other word before stuttering out. ⌠Uh┘r-room mates."

"Marvellous-a! I trust-a you can-a make-a sure-a he takes-a two doses of Novocain-a a day-a?"

"Of course." Ike took the medicine, resisting the urge to grasp the Italian by his neck and strangle him. "Thank again-a. I-I mean, thanks again."

"Will-a you be-a staying-a the night-a? We're-a not-a discharging him-a until tomorrow-a anyways-a."

"I'd like-a to." Yesh. That was more infectious than he had thought.

"Should-a I take out-a the cots-a?"

"No, I'll stay in the chair...a...nuts.."

"Poyo!" The squeaky voice interrupted their conversation.

Ike grinned at Kirby, patting his head. "Thanks again, Kirbs. You can go now if you'd like to."

Ike soon found himself alone with Marth as the clock on a nearby mantel struck six o'clock in the evening. The prince slept peacefully, Ike's ragged cape still encircling his effeminate body. The doctors had not disposed of it like the rest of Marth's blood-stained clothes. Ike couldn't help but smile softly to himself.

He stood up, leaning over the bedside, gulping. Marth was fast asleep, his light pink lips parted slightly as he dreamed. Strangely enough, all Ike could think about was those dumb fairy tales his little sister back home demanded he read to her nightly. He leaned down over the bed, careful not to shake it too much. His hair tickled Marth's nose, causing the boy to skink slightly. Ike chuckled, putting a hand behind the prince's head, lifting it up with ease. He felt so stupid┘but the princess needed him more than he ever might again.

Ike ruled out his indecision and jammed his lips against Marth's. Marth did nothing in return, not that expected him to. Ike let his eyes flutter shut, continuing to play a solo game of hockey with Marth's jaw. He let his kisses trail down the prince's neck, grunting as the skin made contact with his lips each time. The prince's skin was softer than silk, just like his luxurious blue hair. The world seemed to stop turning as Ike released Marth's skin from his lips' embraces. Now he knew he couldn't let the princess escape him.

Ike returned to the chair but his eyes lingered on Marth. He would make him fall for him no matter what. "Ike! Marth!" A voice called from the door.

Ike glanced over, a momentary distraction from gazing enthralled at Marth. It was Peach and Zelda, their eyes filled with worry as they darted to Marth's bedside. "We came as soon as Dr.Mario told us," Zelda explained, conversation aimed at Ike, "Is he alright?"

"He should be." He answered, standing again.

Peach seemed more interested with Ike. "Did you tell him yet?" She interrogated.

Ike shook his head, brushing a stray hair from Marth's eyes. "No. But I..."

"You...?" Peach encouraged, rising her brows.

"I kissed him."

Both girls' eyes widened. "How did he take it?"

Ike shrugged. "I did it while he slept."

Zelda pat Ike's back. "Don't worry, Ike. He can't possibly hate you. How can anyone hate someone who's done as much as you have for them?"

Ike sighed. "I hope you're right. I just wanna be near him..."

Peach giggled. "Gee, Ike, since when did you get so caring?"

"..." Ike clutched the handrails of the bed, quite basically white-knuckling them. 'This is all my fault..."

Peach and Zelda stared at him questioningly, their eyes no longer on Marth. Zelda stepped towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. He avoided her gaze like the plague. For some reason, the princesses always made him feel more remorseful, and currently he didn't think that was possible and wasn't keen on the idea of being proved wrong. "How is this your fault?" Zelda's voice was now stern, making Ike wonder for their friendship if he spilt.

But he had to. The guilt was consuming him. "I asked him to train with me outside, after breakfast. I promised him I would grab a smashball. I...didn't ever plan on actually fighting. I was just hoping to get him out there alone to talk to him. But I...I nicked the smashball with Ragnell on the tip of Aether..."

Peach and Zelda seemed to understand. They appeared in no way angry. Infact, they appeared rather sympathetic. "So, you hit him with Great Aether?"

Ike swallowed the lump in his throat, only to have it return sevenfold. If he were to talk at this point, he was likely to cry. He definitely couldn't have that happen. He simply nodded in response.

Suddenly, the hospital door flew open and the same pink puffball from earlier entered, headed towards Ike. "Poyo!" It called, looking exceedingly happy.

In both hands, it held two swirl lollipops. It held one out to Ike, shaking it slightly when he didn't take the sugary goodness. "Poyo-yo!" Ike thought Kirby's arms would come unhinged from flailing so much.

Kirby held the candy steady as Ike knelt down, turning his head to the side curiously. Ike pointed to the candy. "For me?"

"Poyo!" Kirby proceeded to shove the sugar into Ike's mouth, the force knocking the mercenary to his butt.

Peach and Zelda laughed and Ike pat Kirby's head (which might be his body too). "Fank you, Firbth." He slurred.

"Poyo!" Kirby hopped up onto the handrails of Marth's bed, holding out the lollipop to the resting prince. "Poyo-yo?"

Ike hiked to his feet and gently took the lollipop from Kirby, lying it down on the night table. "He's taking a nap, Kirby."

"Poyo!"

"I promise to give it to him when he wakes up."

"Poyo-yo poyo?"

"No, I won't eat it."

Kirby hopped off the handrails and sat in Ike's chair by the bed, gazing around curiously. The girls watched as Ike put the lollipop in the corner of his mouth and looked to the Kirby. "Will you be staying?"

"Poyo!" Kirby's arms flopped in the air cheerfully.

Ike could only assume that meant yes. "Will you help me take care of the princess?"

"Poyo!"

Ike got a deviant idea. "Kirby, can you say ...prince?"

"Poyo? ...Pr...oyo."

"Prince."

"Prioyo!"

"Priiiiiiiiince..."

"Prince-oyo!"

"Prince. No oyo."

"P-prince. Prince!"

"Now, can you say princess?"

"Prince...ss?"

"Yes, princess."

"Princess!"

Ike tried not to laugh with Peach and Zelda. "Now," he began again, "repeat after me: Good morning, princess."

"Goo-morning pwincess."

Ike grinned, patting Kirby's head. "That'll do Kirby. Now, say that when out friend here starts to wake up, okay?"

"Poyo!"

"Marth's going to be so mad at you." Zelda stifled more laughter with her hand.

Ike picked Kirby up in his arms and sat down on the chair, letting Kirby get comfortable in his lap. "If you need anything," Ike mumbled, "I'll be here all night. They're discharging him tomorrow, so I'll take him back to the room, with Kirby's help, of course."

"Poyo!"

Peach nodded. "Well...we're going to go now. You know where to find us, right Ike?"

Ike nodded. "Of course."

Peach and Zelda had knocked off two hours, it now 8.Ike decided he and Kirby should play board games, but had to stop when Kirby ate half the chess pieces. "That was my dad's set..." Ike grumbled.

"Poyo..." Kirby looked as sad as a puffball can look.

"Eh..." Ike grinned. "It's fine. I can always carve new pieces with him."

"Poyo!"

* * *

Darn Kirby and his ability to eat sandbags! It causes me so much trouble...I had to torment Ike with Kirby's insane eating habits, too. Poor Marth, he's always a punching bag... This chapter reached a new level of annoyance when Word screwed up on me and turned all my punctuation into squiggles. I had to go through and redo everything! And it HAD to be on the LONGEST chapter so far, too! I wasn't sure where to stop this one, but this seems to work nicely...

Doesn't own FE, SSBB, Herbal Essences, nothin, once again...  
Oh, and if anyone asks, I do have my own TV now. Woo! Thanx to my reviewers!I'd give you all cookies but then it would look like i'm trying to shut down your computers, so take this as my thanks:

This is me giving you a hug.


	6. Welcome Home

Began Typing: 7:34 PM 7/7/2008

Posted: -

* * *

At Sixes And Sevens- Chapter 6 (Welcome Home)

* * *

The haze had begun to clear from his mind, allowing him to, at the very least, pry his eyes open and survey the incredibly quiet area around him. He should've expected this, but his blurry vision beheld hospital sheets of pure white and many stretcher-like beds. He had apparently made it to the hospital. He kicked his foot slightly, testing for pain. Something restricted his body all over. He blinked, looking under the covers. A red torn cape lay over his body, a mercenary emblem stitched on the front. Ike's cape...? ...Marth looked across the room, catching sight of a red digital clock. Eight o'clock in the morning. He'd been out for more than twelve hours.

Marth jumped as a loud snorting noise came from his left. He skinked his nose slightly in distaste. Ike was sitting in a chiar, more like slouching, fast asleep with a pink pillow in his arms, snoring like nobody's business. Marth attempted to reach over and hold Ike's nose until he suffocated but was forced to retract his arm as pain resonated through his chest as his skin stretched from the motion. He couldn't help but let off a short yelp of pain.

Ike jumped awake, rubbing his hand on his forehead, it coated with sweat. He just had the worst nightmare where he ended up not only hurting Marth, but killing him. It only ended when Marth had screamed with his final breath. The mercenary sighed, holding Kirby tighter. "What's going on?"

Ike looked to the now awake prince. "Marth!" He exclaimed, jumping up. "You're awake!"

Kirby rubbed its eyes, yawning. When it spotted Marth awake, it squeaked out, "Goo-moning pwincess!"

Marth made a funny face as Ike burst into laughter. Ike set Kirby on Marth's chest, the puffball smiling widely. It was such a silly smile that Marth couldn't help but return it. Marth glared at Ike. "You taught him to say that, did you not?"

"Maybe. How're you feeling?"

"Considering I just had a giant sword run through me, I feel great."

Ike looked down at the floor at that statement, shuffling his foot. Marth blinked. "Marth, I...I'm sorry. ..I hurt you..."

Marth shook his head. "Listen...I know you are feeling guilty, but there is nothing to worry about. I feel fine."

"Poyo!" Kirby pointed at the lollipop on the nightstand.

"Oh!" Ike picked it up, holding it out to Marth. "Kirby wanted you to have this."

Marth stared at its colors for a moment before looking back up to Ike. "What is it?"

Ike looked like his favorite toy had just been stolen. "It's candy! Haven't you had candy before?"

Marth shook his head 'no'. "Never."

"...you're kidding me."

"No."

"Here, open your mouth."

Marth gave him another look, seems to be his specialty today, but opened his mouth slightly. Ike placed the flat side of the lollipop on Marth's tongue, letting it sit there. "...now what?" Marth asked.

Ike shrugged. "That's it, really."

Marth couldn't deny that he liked the taste. It was filled with tons of sugar and he could barely stand it, but he loved it too much to spit it out. Even though his teeth already began to ache. "It is sweet." He grumbled. "So, why are you here?"

Ike crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Well, I stayed the night. When they discharge you tomorrow, I was going to take you back to the room. They said you have tons of stitches in your chest, so you shouldn't sit up for a while."

Marth sighed, giving Ike what one could call a half-glare. "Wonderful. So...you carried me here?"

Ike's face came overridden with small streaks of pink. He rubbed the back of his head. "Part of the way. You were bleeding too much for me to make it all the way up. Kirby helped me with the last flight."

Marth, not fully awake, did not contemplate the way these words would sound before they came out. "I heard your heartbeat."

Ike's face flushed even deeper. "O-oh...s-sorry."

"No. It was...nice."

Ike's heart skipped a beat. Was Marth implying that...?"?"

"Hey, why am I wearing your cape?"

"Oh!" Ike smirked. "You were entering shock from the loss of blood. I was trying to keep your body temperature up."

Marth nodded. "Thank you. Even though this is generally your fault," Ike hung his head, "you did not have to do everything you did. Thank you, Ike."

Dr.Mario entered the room, smiling. "Good-a morning, Marth-a. I take it-a your-a boyfriend-a filled you in-a on everything-a?"

Marth gagged on the lollipop. "What!?" Ike cried. "W-we're not-!"

"Oh-a, really? I-a assumed you-a were when-a-" Ike prayed he wouldn't say it, "-he-a kissed you-a. Are you-a dating-a?"

Ike's face contorted oddly, almost like a deer standing in front of a semi, wondering what it was. Marth's head snapped Ike's direction. "YOU KISSED ME!?"

Dr.Mario and Ike took a step back at the explosion. Marth's face was beet res. Yup. He was pissed. That's generally not an easy task. Unless, of course, your name is Ike. "L-listen, Marth-" Ike stuttered. "I-it was-!"

"SO YOU DID!?"

Ike's stunned silence was answer enough. Marth looked away from him. He desisted from speaking. Ike sighed. His next course of action was to glare at Dr.Mario. "Good job, doc."

Dr.Mario shook his head, unaware he was entering a battle zone. "Will-a you be-a discharging-a him?"

"No." Marth interrupted. "I want Peach and Zelda to discharge me."

Ike was getting that 'I'm-gonna-snap-his-neck' look on his face. "That's just too bad, 'cause i'm signing the papers."

"Well, you are most certainly NOT carrying me back."

Ike chuckled ominously. "Bet me, princess."

Dr.Mario looked between the two of them as Ike signed. "Say-a," He whispered, "you won't-a drop-a him, will-a you?"

"Oh, i'd like to," Ike grumbled, "right down the stairs."

Ike put the pen down and walked to the bedside, crossing his arms while staring at Marth. "I'm gonna carry you back now."

Marth did not look incredibly pleased. "I would prefer it if you did not."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't struggle."

Ike scooped Marth up off the bed before the prince could protest and began to walk towards the door. Dr.Mario winced as Marth cried to be put down. "Thanks again, doc!" Ike yelled over him.

"Uh...remember-a his medicine-a!" The doctor responded.

Ike nodded and left the room, Kirby following soon after. Ike winced. "Would you quit kicking?!"

"Then put me down!"

Ike gave Marth a harsh glare. "I'm taking you back to the room, whether you like it or not. You may as well quit kicking, because the only alternative is I drop you down the stairs."

The prince's kicking slowed, eventually stopping. Ike sighed. Marth didn't appear to want to talk to him. He had, after all, stolen a kiss. He could only imagine that any moment he shared with Marth up to this point was discarded and they were basically strangers again. Ike entered their room and lie Marth down softly on the bottom bunk. He sighed slightly, pulling the bottle of pills Dr.Mario had given him out from the pouch on his belt. "Alright...this says to take every eight hours or when massive spasm of pain occur..." He looked to Marth. "Sounds like you're in for fun."

"You are an ass."

Ike shook his head. That was all the affection he was likely to receive for a while. "Thank you."

Ike handed Marth two of the pills and a glass of water, watching quietly as the prince downed both. Ike tried not to let this show on his face, but Marth had the cutest pouting face. He would definitely try harder to make him angry in the future. "What are YOU staring at?" Ike couldn't help but smile at Marth's face.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was a girl...but..."

Marth's hand struck Ike's cheek, leaving a large red mark in the shape of the prince's hand perched upon it. Ike didn't even flinch. "You may wanna work on that slap, princess." He teased, dancing just out of Marth's arm reach as he lashed out again.

Ike headed out the door, hoping to talk to Peach. The second he shut the door, his hands shot up to the burning mark where Marth had slapped him. It tingled with pain and burned in soreness every time air touched it. Granted, air was hard to avoid, but he would have to try. Link suddenly walked by, laughing like he usually did when Ike found himself in pain and in the hallways. "Don't you have anything better to do!?" Ike yelled after him, shaking his fist. He would get that pixie one of these days...

Ike headed to Peach and Zelda's room, knocking roughly. Peach opened it with a wide smile. "Hello, Ike! How's Marth?...What happened to your face!?"

Zelda appeared at his side, inspecting the red mark. "Dear, you must've been slapped incredibly hard. What happened?"

"Marth happened. He's pissed."

"Why?" Zelda asked, pulling him inside.

Ike sat down on the edge of the bed as Peach wet a washcloth and pressed it to his cheek. "Thanks. Dr.Mario asked if we were dating."

"Why on earth would he do that?" Zelda questioned.

"Because...he saw me kiss him..."

"Oh dear..."

"That's not the worst. He told Marth."

The girls' eyes widened. "How's he taking it?" Peach whispered.

"He won't talk to me. If he does, he's calling me an ass or making some snide remark."

Zelda pat his shoulder. "We'll talk to him."

Ike shook his head. "You don't have to. He had every right to hate me. I took advantage of him...I feel like slime...ugh.  
I did come to ask a favor though."

"What is it?"

"Could you bring him dinner? I'm not comfortable leaving him alone when he's in such pain, so I won't be leaving the room."

"Sure, Ike."

Ike stood up, returning the washcloth. "Thanks again. I need to get back now."

"Ike." His eyes turned to Zelda. She smiled slightly. "Your manners have improved."

Ike tried not to grin. "Thank you."

* * *

Watch out rapists, Marth's a slapper! Disclaimer here. I'm so lazy! Thanks to my reviewers, readers, and favoriters! You really make my day! Yeah, this is another short chapter. Sorry! I'll update tomorrow. You'll love the next chapter. I promise.


	7. Kiss and Make Up

Began Typing: 7:15 PM 7/9/2008

Posted: 3:33 PM 7/18/2008

-  
At Sixes and Sevens- Chapter 7 (Kiss and Make Up)

Ike had it all mapped out in his head. A radius of two meters was just outside of Marth's arm's reach, making him able to avoid slappage when Marth was feeling ah...how to say...slappy. The prince's attitude towards the mercenary had not improved much during the last three day from the realization of the kiss. Everything he told him was rather tude and he, when in pain, had moments where he would yell obscenities at Ike so loud that Dr.Mario came in from a floor above to check and make sure he was okay. Ike sighed. He was not looking forwards to his next task. "Marth," he stated, approaching the two meter limit, "when was the last time you took a bath?"

Marth gave him an icy glare. "None of your business."

Ike tried to reclaim his patience. "Look, something's starting to smell in here and it's not me. I bathed last night."

Marth's nose wrinkled. He hadn't been in a bathtub since the operation. "I am NOT taking one."

Ike found his choices narrowing down. "You can walk or I can carry you."

Marth glared at him. "You would not dare!"

Marth suddenly found himslef held tight in Ike's arms, the brute shuffling towards the restroom. "Put me down!" Marth bellowed, kicking and struggling.

Ike ignored him, locking the bathroom door behind him. He proceeded to grab Marth's hospital gown by the front, beginning to unbutton it with utmost patience, even through the incapacitated boy's kicking. "No! Stop!" Marth was pleading at this point.

Ike couldn't help but feel at least a little guilty, hustling the robes off of the prince. He couldn've sworn he heard the prince wimper, "r-rape..."

Ike did not look, but pulled Marth's undergarments down. The boy attempted to run at this point, Ike grabbing him around his stomach, pulling the other direction. He had to put his weight into it and, the next thing he knew, he'd toppled over the base of and into the bathtub and waist deep warm water. Well...he guessed he was getting a bath now, too. Marth was sobbing and begging, saying something through tears about his virginity and how he was too young. "Relax," Ike grumbled, "I'm not gonna rape you. Sheesh..."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Marth bawled.

"You're just gonna have to trust me, aren't you?"

Ike sat in the bathtub long ways, his legs poking out on either side of Marth from the water. Marth's cheeks were colored rose red as he came to the truth that he was sitting between Ike's legs. Ike felt the boy shiver and attempt to pull away. He halted him by putting a hand on his chest. "Hold still." He hissed slightly, "You'll hurt yourself."

Marth relaxed as Ike's free hand weaved gently through his hair. The bastard...he knew he liked that...it just wasn't fair. Ike released Marth's chest as he felt the body relax in his lap and handed him the saop and a loufa. "Here, wash yourself."

"Y-you just wanna watch me touch myslef!"

Ike blinked. "What kinda pervert do you think I am?"

Marth shivered, but proceeded to lather the loufa and began to scrub himself. Ike didn't even appear to be watching, simply squirting shampoo into his hand. Marth shut his eyes as warm fingers began to massage his scalp, working soap in. Ike was washing his hair. Marth couldn't resist leaning back onto Ike's chest as the mercenary continued to rub his head. A small moan escaped his lips.

Ike gasped slightly as he felt Marth's body press onto his own. This was where he proved his self control. He would have loved to caress Marth all over, but he would only be taking advantage of him again. He simply couldn't do that. Ike grabbed a nearby empty bottle, filling it with water. He tilted Marth's head back on his shoulder, careful to make sure that rinsing the prince's hair didn't get soap into his eyes. Ike grinned, slicking Marth's bangs back. The boy was getting rather comfortable. "How're you holding up, princess?"

Marth didn't seem to mind the feminine referance, now. "I can't reach my legs." He answered truthfully. His chest wounds did not permit him to bend over to reach them.

Ike scooted out from underneath him, instead positioning himself across from Marth but still inbetween his legs. Ike couldn't help but grunt a little as he ran the washcloth-like puff up the extent of Marth's legs. The prince didn't seem to dislike that action either, from all the moaning he was doing. Ike rinsed the rest of Marth off and, being caeful not to see anything, climbed from the bathtub and hald a towel open.

Marth stepped out and took it, wrapping his torso and lower-body in it, down to his mid-thighs. He faced Ike, looking up into his eyes. They were incredibly close, the mist of their breath in the warm room mixing before it dissapated. Ike looked like a god to the over stimulated Marth. A wet, sexy, blue-haired god of beauty. Ike 'eep'ed in surprise as Marth collapsed onto him, catching him as quickly as he could. "Marth?" Ike cried, shaking him. "Marth!?"

The prince had fainted. Ike blinked. He was sure to secure the towel and lay Marth back down on the bed, leaving some fresh pressed clothes on a nearby chair. He couldn't help but grin as the prince slept. It seemed there was hope for their friendship yet...he hoped. Either that or Marth would just be more pissed at him. He really hoped it was the first. Ike disappeared into the closet to change out of his wet clothes. By the time he came back, Marth was awake and lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Ike smiled. "How're you doing?"

Marth took one look at him and erupted into a nose bleed. His hands immediately shot up to hide it, but Ike had already seen and grabbed a tissue box. "Here, use these."

"Th-thanks..."

Ike sat down by Marth, chuckling slightly as the prince mopped up the blood. "Hey...Marth?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for...y'know...kissing you when you were asleep..."

Marth shut his eyes silently. "I have been quite sour to you, haven't I?"

"I deserve it."

"No, you do not. Nobody does. I am sorry for treating you so horridly. You have been trying to help me the whole time and I have just been making it difficult. Can you ever forgive my behavior?"

Ike lay down on the bed next to Marth. "There's nothing to forgive. Except maybe a slap or two."

Marth blushed. "I-I am sorry.."

"I'll tell you what, if we can consider ourselves friends again, I think I can forgive you."

"Yeah...okay."

Ike threw his feet over the edge of the bed, standing up. He proceeded to tuck Marth in gently. "I'll be just a floor up if you need me."

Ike climbed the ladder to the bunk bed, lying down on what he liked to call **HIS** territory. He could hardly believe Marth and he were friends again that quickly. He sighed happily, excited for tomorrow.

* * *

Told you you'd like it! Ike apparently didn't read the author's note at the end of the last chappie or he would know not to come at Marth! Insert Disclaimer. :p


	8. The End?

Began Typing: 8:07 PM 7/9/2008

Posted: 2:46 PM 7/18/2008

* * *

At Sixes and Sevens- Chapter 8 (Finale)

* * *

"What do they mean?"

That was the question going through everyone's mind snice the intercom had gone off just earlier. "Master Hand's sick?" Ike asked Fox at the breakfast table as he pocketed an extra cinnamon roll for Marth. The prince demanded that he go and eat with the other smashers that morning and he wasn't intent on denying. "How does a giant hand get sick?!"

Fox shrugged. "Who knows. All I heard was the announcement. I mean, Master Hand was absent at the last tournament rounds, so nobody really knows how bad it is."

"He's a GIANT HAND!" Ike yelled, pounding the table with his fists. "What does he have, a stomach virus!? I mean, seriously!"

"Calm down, man" Falco grumbled from nearby. "I'm sure he just has a runny nose or something."

The table roared in laughter a moment afterwards, including Ike. "Well, fill me in if you guys figure anything out," he stated, grabbing an extra glass of orange juice, "i've gotta go give Marth his breakfast."

Before leaving, Ike was sure to grab several more criossants and a doughnut or two. He threw open the door to dorm 110 carelessly, balancing everything in one hand. "'Morning, Marth! I brought you some breakfast!"

Ike helped Marth prop himself up against the headboard, handing him a cinnamon roll. Marth took it graciously, biting into it delicately. "So, what is the gossip?" Marth questioned.

Ike lay down on the bed, stretching slightly. "From what everyone's been saying, Master Hand's supposedly sick."

"How does...?"

"I know! How can a giant hand be sick!? Falco decided he has a runny nose."

Marth couldn't help but laugh. Ike grinned. "Is he okay?" Marth asked.

Ike shrugged. "He hasn't been at the last few matches. Nobody really knows his situation."

It was now thesixth day Marth was in bed and Ike couldn't help but mentally note that he would be free in one day. Similar rumors spread over the last few days about Master Hand's condition. No one was really taking it seriously. Ike sat by Marth on the bottom bunk, folding paper airplanes that Falco had taught him to make and tossing them into the trashcan across the room. Marth simply laughed as the perfect planes zoomed into the bucket. Ike was trying to teach him how to make them. Key word here, people. TRYING. "Just fold it like this..."

"Like...this?"

"Sort of, but more...there!"

"Oh!"

"Now, toss!"

Marth laughed as the paper plane swerved away from the trashcan. Ike blinked. "Ah! What a rip off! Don't worry, i'm sure it was just nervous. Quick try again before it gets scared!"

Marth reached down into his lap and picked up a piece of paper, beginning to fold it. "No, no," Ike mumbled, "not like that, like-!"

Ike's hands were ontop of Marth's, attempting to help him fold the airplane. Marth couldn't help but blush slightly, Ike's chin practicaly on his his shoulder, his breath tickling his ear. Marth giggled slightly. "There!" Ike exclaimed, backing off. "Now try!"

Marth tossed the plane and it whizzed into the trashcan. "Yes!" Ike cheered. "It's in! Fifty points!"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a deep male voice on the intercom. "Attention Super Smash Brothers Brawl contestants, due to extraneous difficulties in the supervisors department, the tourney will be delayed. Please pack your things and head out to the seperate buses to return home. I repeat..."

Ike and Marth packed their few belongings in silence, not sure what to say. They only halted in the foyer, just before they would have to seperate. "I...guess this is goodbye." Marth sighed.

Ike smiled. "For now. It's just delayed, right?"

Marth nodded. "I suppose you are right..."

"Say," Ike began, "are you okay to walk?"

"Yes. I had Dr.Mario inspect me before I began packing. He said I healed quicker than he thought I would. I should be fine."

"Ah...you know, it's gonna be boring without you."

Marth laughed. "I could say the same. Well...until we meet again..."

"Wait."

Marth blinked, facing Ike again. The larger swordsman had removed his headband and now held it out to Marth. "Take it." He prompted.

"But, Ike...that's-!"

"I know. It's just a loaner though, alright? This is my promise we'll meet again."

Marth grinned, taking the deep green cloth. "...swear?"

Ike laughed loudly. "I swear."

Ike pulled Marth into his arms, giving him a large hug just before Peach and Zelda showed up. "Come on, you two," Peach teased, "it's not like you won't see each other ever again."

"I know that!" Ike argued. "It's just gonna be so boring back home without him..."

Zelda gave Marth a hug. "We'll miss you too, Marth. You're free to visit me, you know?"

Marth nodded. "Thanks, Zelda, but i'm sure Sheeda can offer me board until the next bus."

Peach gave Marth a flying hug, laughing as he gasped for air. "You MUST come visit Mario and I in the Mushroom Kingdom sometime!"

"I...I suppose I can try."

Ike chuckled. Marth sure was getting a lot of attention. "Poyo!"

Ike faced Kirby, grinning. "Hello there, Kirby. Are you leaving, too?"

"Poyo, poyo!"

Ike nodded. "I'll miss you."

"Poyo-yo!"

Ike pat Krby's head/body. "Take care."

After everyone else said their goodbyes to their other friends, people began boarding buses. Marth and Ike looked at each other. "I'll see you soon." Marth assured.

Ike nodded. "Yeah...soon..."

The two split ways, boarding their buses and departing to their homelands.

* * *

Odds are, you didn't see that coming and I apologize for the abrupt ending. If i'd written anymore it would've cut into part 2. Strange stopping point though...feh. Oh well. Well, I hope you all continue reading in Part 2, Return of the Sixth and the Seventh. It'll be updated the same as this one (every two days) and obviously still have IkeMarth themes. Oh boy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thank you for the great reviews! I can't say I don't appreciate the corrections and suggestions, but i'm sure how to fix some of the stuffz...anyways, Link is the only one who outwardly expresses his distaste, no one else. Oh and uh...the mature themes really come in on Part 3. That's actually all Part 3 is... :) Sorry to make you wait!


End file.
